1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for treating wellbores, including pressure testing and fracturing and sand packing production zones and the production of hydrocarbons from such zones.
2. Background of the Art
Wellbores or wells are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas) trapped in zones at different depths. Treatment operations, such as fracturing and sand packing, water flooding ad gravel packing, are often performed to complete the wells. In multi-zone wells, a completion assembly that includes completion and production equipment corresponding to each zone is placed in such wellbores. A service assembly placed inside the completion assembly is used to manipulate various devices in the completion assembly to treat each zone. Pressure tests are performed on each zone before treating such zones to obtain information about the formation and detect fluid leaks after isolation of such zones from other zones. Reversing valves are sometimes utilized in the service assembly to prevent flow through the service assemblies below ports that allow flow of the treatment fluid from the service string to the formation via the completion assembly. Such devices can inhibit or prevent collection of useful data from the annulus between the service string and the completion assembly. It is desirable to provide apparatus and methods to obtain such data when the reversing valve is closed during treatment operations.
The disclosure herein provides apparatus and methods that provide fluid communication between the formation and an annulus between the service assembly and the completion assembly to obtain data at the surface from the annulus during treatment operations, including pressure testing of zones.